First Family
by Malica15
Summary: Goob comes to visit Cornelius to tell him something very important. How will Lewis react to this news? *Fluffy brotherly one-shot on the two. There will be mentions of the CorneliusXFranny pairing, so I warn those of you who don't support that pairing.


**Author's Note: Is it just me, or is writing one-shots for Meet the Robinsons addicting? I mean, there's just so many one-shot possibilities to discover in this fandom! Plus, the movie is amazing and the motto? Truly inspirational. I am head over heels in love with Meet the Robinsons! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons nor its characters. All rights go to their rightful owners. :3**

* * *

Lewis was working on another stupid invention when Goob came inside his lab.

It was very expected actually, since this _was_ a laboratory after all. However, Lewis was so engrossed in his work that he hadn't even noticed the younger boy come in.

"Hey, Lewis," Goob called, catching the attention of his now eighteen year old ex-roomate. He never got used to calling him Cornelius, since it took too long to pronounce. Plus, the name Cornelius just made him more of a geek than he already was.

Lewis looked up from his project, and seeing that it was just Goob, he smiled.

"Hey!" He said cheerily. Goob winced at his friend's happy-go-lucky attitude, but Lewis didn't seem to notice. "Guess what?"

"You're inventing something that can, yet again, revolutionize the whole world?" Goob said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Despite that, Lewis nodded excitedly.

"Uh-huh." He replied, immediately going back to working on his invention. Goob couldn't help but smile at his friend's dedication.

Even now he still had that same gleam in his eye whenever he was inventing. The only thing that seemed different was that he was happier about his failures than ever before. Goob didn't know just _what_ hit his ex-roommate, but ever since that day at the science fair, he seemed happier and more hopeful, as if he saw his entire future right before his eyes, and he was just waiting to grasp it.

He didn't mind, though. He was glad actually. He always was annoyed at how Lewis always whined about how his inventions failed—As if his invention would just magically fix itself while he was pitying himself. In all honesty, Goob should've been the one complaining, since Lewis always kept him up all night with his annoyingly loud inventing, but...He made up for it though, when he woke him up in the Little League Championship...

He never really did show enough gratitude to Lewis than he would have wanted...

"...Isn't it great?!"

Goob was snapped out of his stupor at Lewis's sudden outburst. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he hadn't actually been listening to his best friend. Instead, he gave him a convincing smile.

"Yeah...I guess." He said. Lewis smiled.

"So...why'd ya come over here anyway?" Lewis asked, after a moment of silence, eyes still locked on his invention. Goob froze.

"Uh..." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I just...y'know, wanted to hang out here...or something."

That obviously got Lewis's attention.

"You never _want_ to hang out here." He deadpanned. "You always say it's too boring..."

"Um—"

"Now that I think about it, you never even pay attention long enough to listen to me ramble on about my inventions. You usually just tell me to speak English or something like that." Lewis said, stroking his chin in thought. "Goob...something's wrong...isn't it?" Goob sighed, hating once again how smart his ex-roommate was.

"Well...the thing is...I'm _kinda_ moving to Singapore." Goob confessed. Lewis's jaw dropped.

"What?!"He exclaimed. Seeing the younger teen look guiltily on the floor, he added in a calmer voice, "Why?" Goob looked up at the blonde-haired teen.

"It's my dad's stupid company's fault!" He exclaimed. Lewis softened his gaze.

He had always felt guilty that he'd missed the interview with the Hendersons, but he was glad that Goob was there to replace him. In all honesty, he almost resented how easily Goob had been picked by his foster parents, while he had to suffer one hundred and twenty-four times of rejection until he found the perfect ones—but then, he decided to let go of the past and Keep Moving Forward. After all, he would never replace his family (and future family) for anything in the world.

"...Since he was _so_ great, they decided to make him work in Singapore...and since we couldn't possibly leave him alone..." Goob trailed off. Lewis smiled sympathetically and walked over to his former roommate, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your dad's fault, he's just doing his job." He said in a fatherly like tone. Goob looked up at his ex-roommate. After all these years, he still was taller than him, even just by a few inches.

"I know, but it sucks that I can't even visit you now and then anymore." Goob said after a while. "After all, even though you are a complete idiot—"

Lewis responded immediately, "Hey!"

"—You're still kinda like an older brother to me." He confessed, ignoring Lewis's earlier outburst.

Lewis widened his eyes, shocked. That was the first time he'd heard that from the younger boy. Sure, Lewis felt like Goob was a brother too, but he never expected he would feel the same way.

He couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Goob merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I just said that to you for no apparent reason at all." He said sarcastically. Lewis smiled.

"That's great then. I was just about to ask your permission to make my future child call you an uncle." Lewis said jokingly. Goob raised an eyebrow.

"Future child? Who's the wife—Franny?" He asked suspiciously. Lewis blushed deeply.

"W-what?" He stammered. Goob smirked.

"I knew something was going on!" He exclaimed, happy that the conversation wasn't focused on him anymore. You're horrible at keeping these kinds of things secret, _Cornelius_." Goob said matter-of-factly. Lewis blushed even deeper, if that was a possibility.

"D-don't you have bags to pack, _Goob?_" He said, annoyed. Goob's face fell slightly.

"Yeah, I do, actually." He said, walking over to the door. Lewis instantly felt guilty.

"No, wait, Goob, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't feel guilty, Lewis. I really do have to go." Goob said. Before going out though, he took a tentative look back at Lewis. "Do me a favor, okay?" He asked. Lewis narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious he might bring out the topic of Franny again.

"What kind of favor?" He asked. Goob rolled his eyes, obviously knowing the older's suspicions.

"It's not about Franny, you dweeb." He said. Lewis resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Goob knew him better than he thought.

"Okay then, what is it?"

"Invent some kind of teleportation device or something, so you can visit me in Singapore as much as you want." Goob said. Lewis was slightly taken aback.

"I, uh..." He said dumbly. Goob clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Do you promise?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. Lewis took a while to answer.

"I...uh, I promise."

Goob nodded, satisfied, "Good, because I don't want to get too lonely over there...I'll still miss your geekiness _somehow_." Lewis rolled his eyes, albeit there was a smile on his face. He was going to miss the little guy.

After all, he was one of the first family he'd ever had.

* * *

**A.N.: Review please! :)**


End file.
